Sorry
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Iason, on the pair's 2 year anniversary, contemplates how Riki must feel about his current situation. Will asking him do any harm?


Hey! Another oneshot… 

Iason watched Riki in curiosity from the bed. Riki casually walked out onto the vast balcony that overlooked the glowing, alive city of Eos to have his compulsory post-sex cigarette. Iason reflected that when they first became master and pet, Riki would be extremely reluctant to do anything, never mind walk away to smoke without permission. He found it almost amusing at how much their relationship had changed. It wasn't for the better, but it wasn't worse. It was just a curios change.

He surveyed Riki, who stood on the balcony facing away from him. His perfectly formed body glistened with beads of sweat, as did his dampened hair. Iason felt himself getting turned on again, so he looked away for a brief moment. However, his eyes were drawn back to the man, who had little clouds of smoke swirling around his head. They weren't being carried away on the wind tonight, as there wasn't one. It was relatively warm. Riki's deep brown eyes scanned the many little ants that scuttled the bustling streets below him, and the tiny flickering lights of all the cars, neon signs, street lights and windows. Eos certainly was a busy city; much like Ceres. Riki scoffed at thinking the two cities were even in the slightest bit similar. He would never tell Iason, but Ceres would forever be his home.

Iason continued to watch Riki, as he swapped his weight from one leg to the other, leaning over the balcony railings in a lazy pose. The cigarette between his fingers was slowly shrinking. Iason wondered if he would be up for a second round, but decided to let him have some rest. Unless, of course, he particularly wanted to. He knew Riki wouldn't, though. He knew Riki still thought of Guy more often than not. The two lovers-stroke-best friends had been separated for almost two years. Riki was also getting much too old to be a pet any longer…

Iason felt an emotion almost like depression when he thought about losing Riki. He wouldn't want to _lose _him. He didn't even think he could be parted from him for any great length of time. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to tiredly think of the many rumours that flew around Eos among other Elites and Furniture – the rumours about he and Riki. He knew what they said. And he knew that most of it was true.

'Riki?' He asked, almost unsurely. The mongrel turned his head around to look at Iason through the open balcony doors. Iason noticed his eyes were slightly red - and it wasn't fatigue. 'Are you alright?' He asked in a genuine concerned voice. Riki nodded and turned back around to finish his Black Moon. Iason clocked the packet in his other hand – it was almost empty. Riki didn't utter another sound. Instead he lit up another cigarette, which was rare.

Iason got up and debated going out to him. He felt the urge to touch him – to _hold_ him. To _comfort_ him. Almost as if they were in an actual relationship. One of Riki's hands – the one with the cigarette between the fingers – reached up and brushed across his face. Iason frowned slightly and strode out to the balcony.

Riki cringed slightly when he heard the footsteps.

'You're not ok, are you?' Iason asked.

'What's with all the questions?' Riki snapped defensively. Iason raised his eyebrows, but Riki ignored it.

'You're upset about something.' It didn't matter that he was an elite – anyone could have figured out that it was his old life the man was thinking of. Bison, Ceres…_Guy_…

'I'm fine.' Riki said, inhaling deeply on his cigarette. Iason watched it go to his mouth, then back down to his side.

'You're not.' Iason said. He suddenly reached up and stroked Riki's face. The mongrel winced and pulled himself away. Iason felt hurt, but was unfamiliar with this emotion. He had never had another human being he had cared about this deeply that had ever hurt him. 'It's Guy, isn't it?' Riki avoided Iason's gaze, confirming his question. 'I'm sorry, Riki.' He said softly. 'You know I am. But you're mine now.' Riki's head dipped. He stubbed out his cigarette and threw it furiously over the balcony, then strode into the apartment, grabbed his clothes and walked over to his sleeping quarters.

'Don't you want to sleep in my bed?' Iason asked, getting in.

'No.' Riki replied coldly. Iason felt a piercing pain in his chest. He lay on his side, facing the opposite wall from Riki.

'Riki?' He asked quietly, like a sorry child who had smashed a window with a baseball. Riki didn't reply.

'I truly am sorry.'

0000

'Why are you just looking?' Riki asked nervously, pressed up against a dirty wall in an abandoned storeroom. Iason's cool blue eyes slowly scanned his body, but he didn't touch.

'I'm going to have my fun.' He hissed.

'Spread your legs wider, Riki.' Iason said smoothly. The pet obeyed, and continued to masturbate. Iason's eyes were fixed on him. Riki closed his eyes, and tried to think of something else. Some_one_ else. Immediately Guy came to his mind, and he started to cry. He slowed his actions, then stopped. He didn't care what Iason would do to him. He flopped onto his side pathetically and continued to cry into his forearm. He could imagine Iason's cold eyes clouding over with anger at this very second.

Right on queue, Iason stood up slowly from the bed and advanced towards Riki, lifting the leather whip on the way from the tabletop. Riki just closed his eyes, and waited.

Oh Guy… 

0000

Iason sat up quickly in his bed. A cold and nervous sweat ran down his body, and he found that he was crying. He understood how Riki had felt back in those days, because it was exactly how he felt now – ashamed, guilty and helpless.

He glanced over at Riki, who was still asleep in his bed. Unlike some mornings, Riki had the bed sheets grasped between his hands and pulled defensively over his bare body. Iason wondered if maybe he was having the same disturbing dream that he himself had just had.

_Well today I'll make up for it… _Iason thought. He was not going to let the past haunt him. Today was the two-year anniversary of the time he had first met Riki and taken him in as a pet. He was reluctant to refer to the date as 'Their anniversary' because then they sounded like a couple. Inside himself, Iason thought that was fitting description, and it gave him a sense of security and happiness, but it was wrong.

'Riki?' He asked softly. The man stirred.

'What?' He asked. The tone, though drowsy, told Iason that Riki was still in his state of depression from last night. He started to wonder if Riki permanently felt like this, and he felt slightly depressed himself.

'Do you remember what today is?' Iason asked. Riki ignored him and rolled over onto his stomach. 'It's two years today since…since we met.' Riki stayed motionless on his bed.

'Please come here, Riki.' Iason said, trying to sound gentle and sympathetic. He had grown to dislike giving Riki actual orders, but sometimes it was necessary. The pet dragged himself out his bed, with the sheet wrapped around him, and walked over. He stopped in front of the Blondie, and didn't look down at him, but instead looked straight ahead at the far wall.

'Look at me.' Iason instructed. Riki obeyed, with extremely sad eyes. Iason felt the emotion himself, and suddenly felt very guilty. He stared at the black leather collar around Riki's neck. His eyes dipped to the mongrel's crotch, where he knew the silver pet ring was clamped.

Iason reached out a hand to Riki, who obediently took it and allowed Iason to gently pull him into bed beside him. He pulled the mongrel closer, and inhaled his scent. The smell of his hair resembled cigarette smoke. Iason ran one finger down Riki's chest and stomach.

'Riki?' He asked. The mongrel looked up at him. 'Do you only do things because you feel you have to, or because you want to?' He felt Riki's body tense, and he didn't reply. 'Riki?' Iason asked, even more pleading.

'It's my duty.' Riki replied coldly. Iason released the black haired man from his loose hold, and allowed him to walk away. He suppressed his angry tears.

Oh, Riki…I truly am sorry… 

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


End file.
